


Morning Sunshine

by xompeii



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, M/M, Morning Routines, Post-Canon, Sammy's trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xompeii/pseuds/xompeii
Summary: Jack's got him in his arms, “Sammy, what’s wrong?”“Don’t leave me alone,” Sammy sobs out, “Not like that.”It hits him all at once what has Sammy like this. Waking up to an empty bed. Not knowing where Jack is. Not hearing him nearby. “Okay.” Jack whispers, “It’s okay, I won’t do that. I promise.”





	Morning Sunshine

When Jack wakes up the first time it’s because Sammy is slipping back in from the station. He kisses Jacks head softly when he groans out a little acknowledgment. A soft little “morning” escaping his lips as he falls asleep in street clothes next to Jack.

Jack has been getting better. This wake up is practiced enough now that he drifts back to sleep almost instantly. Jack slips back into that warm dreamscape he’s been enjoying again.

The second time he wakes up the sun is coming in through the window. It’s bright. He stays there for a while, letting himself be held by Sammy. Listening to him breathe. He thinks of the wedding they’re going to have next spring. Sammy had already announced the date, too eager to wait, on air. He’d received a lot of calls about it, complaining that it was too far out. There had been a few jokes about a shotgun wedding.

Jack slowly crawls out of the bed when he realizes Sammy’s too tired to wake up for a while. He walks down the hall to the kitchen. A lot of their things are packed away already. Getting ready for the move to the house across town. 20 minutes closer to the station. 

The coffee maker was the only thing left on the counter, aside from the half-finished back of coffee grounds beside it.

He’s watching the coffee brew when he hears it.

Sammy’s panicked noise.

He almost doesn’t know what it is.

“Jack?” Sammy calls out. It echoes easily up to him. “Jack!”

Jack rushes back to the bedroom and sees what's wrong. Sammy’s sitting up in bed. His eyes wide and shaking. Tears are rolling down his cheeks. “Wha-” Jack doesn’t know what happened, but Sammy is up pulling him into his arms as soon as he sees him. “Sammy?”

“I can’t-” Sammy chokes out. He’s still got the blanket around him, it’s around them both now. “I can’t-”

“Can’t what?” Jack whispers into his neck, “Sammy, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t leave me alone,” Sammy sobs out, “Not like that.”

It hits him all at once what has Sammy like this. Waking up to an empty bed. Not knowing where Jack is. Not hearing him nearby. “Okay.” Jack whispers, “It’s okay, I won’t do that. I promise.”

“I don’t wanna-” Sammy is shaking as he tries to speak, “I can’t wake up alone.” He stumbles back a step, and Jack keeps close as they fall onto the bed. “Not again, please, not again.”

“No.” Jack soothes, “No It’s okay, I’ll wake you up with me, okay. You won’t wake up alone again.” He reassures Sammy again and again until he stops crying. Until his shaking settles down and he’s physically calm.

“I’m sorry.” Sammy whispers into his shoulder, “That was, I shouldn’t put that on you.”

“Hey no.” Jack is quick to say it. “We both- we both have our traumas. I need a lot from you, and it’s okay if you need something from me, all you have to do is say it.” He reaches up and smooths over Sammy’s hair. It’s tangled again. Sometime between him coming home and waking back up the man-bun came loose. 

“I just.” Sammy presses his mouth into Jack’s neck, hiding his face a bit, “You went through so much, and I don’t want to make things harder for you.”

Jack pulls him closer still, trying to make even the atoms of space between them disappear. “I’m not going to get better if you’re getting worse.” He lets out a long breath and tries to figure out how to say it, “I love you, more than anything, and I need you to tell me when things hurt you too. Okay?”

It’s kind of what Sammy said to him once. When he got the flu and was sick for 3 weeks. Jack had been trying to make sure he got better, but he’d ended up in the hospital with pneumonia instead. Though back then Sammy could barely muster up the courage to hold his hand when they were alone in a hospital room, and they’d both ended up deliriously sick at home afterward. 

“I love you.” He says softly into Jack’s neck. “God, I love you so much, marry me?”

“We have a date set.” Jack laughs.

“We can do it more than once.” Sammy offers.

“Weddings are expensive already,” Jack says. But he kisses Sammy’s cheek. 

From their kitchen, the coffee maker starts beeping. Jack pushes himself up slightly, and Sammy rolls over a bit to let him up. He’s still clinging, but Jack isn’t going to make him stop.

“This is why I love you,” Sammy says softly. “Coffee.”

“And here I was thinking it’s because of my looks.” Jack smiles over at him, and he leans over to kiss his soon to be husband. “Or maybe it was my personality?”

“I think it’s all of it.” Sammy says, “Coffee, personality,  _ dat ass _ .” He starts laughing hysterically at the last one. Jack’s never heard him like this. Playful, even after waking up like that. It’s a kind of boldness that Jack hasn’t seen often, but it’s here in King Falls a lot. Sammy gets out of the bed first and takes a blanket with him into the kitchen. Jack follows him. He almost laughs at how silly Sammy looks, but it’s cute. He wraps an arm over Jack’s shoulder so they’re both under the blanket together.

“Is it bad that I can’t wait to have a house again?” Sammy says softly.

“I’m honestly surprised you didn't buy one when you moved here.” Jack bumps his hip a little as he adds creme and sugar to each of their drinks. Where he now has to drown out the bitter taste of coffee Sammy will take it black if Jack doesn’t stop him. 

“Another thing I love about you,” Sammy says. “You make sure my coffee isn’t as dark and miserable as my soul.”

Jack scoffs. 

“They’d have to make a color lighter than white,” he says. “I can’t add more milk to milk, honey.”

Sammy brings his coffee to his lips and narrows his eyes. “Let me be angsty.”

“I’m the one with the black soul in this relationship. Yours blinds people.” 

Sammy leans over slightly and kisses Jack. “I love you.” He says before pulling away again.

Jack warps his free hand around Sammy under the blanket, tucking himself in as close as he can into Sammy’s side. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good with tagging fics, and if there are any warnings you'd like me to add, please let me know.


End file.
